


i'm gonna love you night and day

by readerstable



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, True Love, accidental i love you, buddie, this is sweet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerstable/pseuds/readerstable
Summary: “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Eddie said, beginning to relax into sleep himself. “Go to sleep.”“You think I’m pretty?” Buck said quietly, in a dreamlike manner.Or, the beginning of a relationship they both knew was inevitable.
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 286





	i'm gonna love you night and day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever for my favorite ship
> 
> follow me on tumblr: https://buddievision.tumblr.com/

Buck nervously paced the floor of his loft as he began rethinking every decision he had made that evening. Phone in hand, waiting for Eddie’s text that he was arriving, Buck continued to meticulously tidy up his room in an attempt to make everything perfect for Eddie. The few candles he bought were flickering on his nightstand and his curtains had been closed to create a private, low-lit ambiance. Earlier, Buck had organized downstairs and turned off all the lights except for the one lighting up the doorway. 

Buck wanted this night to be incredible for Eddie and himself. It was merely a week before that they had confessed their feelings for each other, but they knew this night was a long time coming. Buck had assumed that if the day came where they were able to confess their feelings to each other, it would be in the middle of some dramatic rescue or in a hospital room. Instead, it happened in the most natural way possible. 

\---

The week before, both Buck and Eddie had their entire shift together. It was one of those days where everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Too many people hurt, too many accidents that could have been prevented with common sense, and too many last-minute crises solved by the 118. By the time the two headed home and had dinner at Eddie’s place with Chris, they were so tired that Eddie just told Buck to sleep there because he didn’t want him driving while that tired. 

As Eddie settled Chris in his bedroom, Buck headed towards Eddie’s linen closet, where he knew he kept extra pillows and blankets from previous last-minute sleepovers after long shifts. As he set them up on the couch as always, he could see Eddie shaking his head in the low light of the living room. 

“Forget that, Buck,” Eddie said quietly as he quietly closed Christopher’s door. “I know we’re both exhausted, just come sleep in my bed. It’ll be comfier.”

Buck looked up with an astonished look on his face as Eddie turned around and headed towards his bedroom. Buck followed like a little duckling behind its mother. 

The two had already changed into sweats and loose t-shirts after their shifts at the station, and Buck went to grab his overnight kit he kept at Eddie’s place with a toothbrush and some other essentials. 

Nothing was new about sleeping at Eddie’s place, but sleeping next to Eddie was something incredible. 

The two settled into comfortable silence as they remained on their respective sides of the bed. Neither wanted to disturb the other or ruin whatever it is that they had started. 

“Do you think it’s weird that I have a toothbrush here?” Buck whispered lowly at the back of Eddie’s head.

Eddie turned and Buck could faintly make out his smile in the darkened room. “No, I think dental hygiene is important, Buck.”

Buck paused. Eddie noticed how he didn’t even get a small chuckle out of his best friend. 

“Christopher and I keep toothbrushes at your place, too. How is this any different?” Eddie asked, fully turning to face Buck. 

“You’re right,” Buck said placatingly. “Sorry, I tend to overthink everything before bed.” Buck smiled softly and closed his eyes, rolling on his back. “Goodnight, Eddie.” 

Eddie looked over at his nearly asleep best friend. Buck’s hair was ruffled and curly after his shower at the station. In the low light of the room, he could make out his birthmark over his eye and see how the low light caught on his golden eyelashes. This is the first time Eddie was able to just stare at Buck without fear of being caught or noticed. He longed so much to reach out and place a gentle goodnight kiss on his best friend’s cheek, but that only happened in his dreams. 

“You didn’t say goodnight back,” Buck whispered a moment later, breaking Eddie out of his daze. 

“Hmm?” Eddie responded as he was snapped out of his thoughts. 

“It’s not nice to not say goodnight to your best friend,” Buck said jokingly with his eyes still closed as he continued to drift off to sleep. 

Eddie chuckled. “Sorry, Buck. My mind was overthinking, too.” He reached out and patted Buck’s arm in some semblance of a friendly hug. “Goodnight, Buck.”

“Thinking ’bout what?” Buck mumbled, clearly half asleep. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Eddie said, beginning to relax into sleep himself. “Go to sleep.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Buck said quietly, in a dreamlike manner. 

Eddie’s eyes were closed, but he smiled. “Sure, Buck. Go to sleep so we don’t feel dead tomorrow.”

“Last I checked, I have tomorrow off and you don’t so I can stay up as late as I want,” Buck said, sounding like one of Chris’s come back remarks. 

Eddie smiled. “Okay, Buck. Tell me that again in 30 seconds when you’re fast asleep.”

Buck chuckled quietly to himself. “Goodnight, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled, knowing he finally could go to sleep without Buck joking with him. He could feel himself drifting off again already. “Goodnight Buck… love you.”

Buck’s eyes snapped open and he looked over at his mostly asleep best friend. Did he realize what he just said? Was he joking? Maybe he was already asleep and thought he was talking to someone else? Whatever happened, now Buck was awake as Eddie dozed peacefully. 

A moment later, as Buck laid on his back frantically overthinking, he heard Eddie quickly turn over and saw his wild eyes staring over towards him. 

“Yeah, you said that out loud.” Buck answered before Eddie could even ask. 

Eddie couldn’t tell what emotion Buck was portraying. Mostly confused, but not angry, and not happy either. He knew he messed up badly, and there was no escape from this moment. 

“Sorry, Buck. I was half asleep-“

“Did you mean it?” Buck interrupted. 

Eddie looked over at his best friend in the darkness of his bedroom. Obviously, he meant it. He had loved Buck for so long that he didn’t even know when it began. He hadn’t planned on admitting it, though. 

“Screw it,” Eddie mumbled to himself, resigning to whatever the hell was going on. “Yeah, Buck. I meant it. I didn’t mean to say it, I was just half asleep and it felt like instinct to say it, but I’m sorry. I know you don’t feel the same way and you probably don’t even like guys, so can we just forget about this? I don’t want to mess up our friendship because you’re my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without you,” Eddie rambled. 

“I didn’t know you like guys,” Buck responded quietly, now wide awake. 

Eddie rubbed his eyes with his hands, rubbing the small amount of sleep out of them. “Yeah. I mean I don’t label it, not yet anyway. All I know is that I have loved you for so fucking long that it became second nature to look at you that way and I never meant to actually tell you.” Eddie said, sighing. 

“Well, idiot, if you had told me earlier, I would have told you I like guys, too.” Buck said, smiling brightly at Eddie’s shocked face. “Also, I’ve literally been in love with you since I laid eyes on you, but that’s another story.”

Eddie finally had the courage to look into Buck’s eyes. “I thought you hated me in the beginning.”  
Buck smiled, “I’m just a really good actor.” The two chucked loudly and Buck placed his finger in a shushing motion onto Eddie’s lips so they wouldn’t wake Chris. 

From there, it was like everything was in slow motion. Eddie placed a kiss on those finger tips that were barely touching his lips. Buck gasped and Eddie moved that same hand so it was cupping his own cheek. Scooting even closer to the small bro-approved distance there was between them, Eddie put his hand on Buck’s cheek. 

“I love you, Evan Buckley,” Eddie said, his huge smile reaching his eyes. 

Buck stared back in amazement. It took a moment for Eddie to realize that Buck’s eyes were glassy with tears. 

“I love you, Eddie. And Christopher. I love you both and I don’t want to mess this up because I don’t know what I’d do witho-“ Eddie cut off Buck’s ramblings with a chaste kiss to his lips. It didn’t last long and even though it was a short peck, the amount of love in that one kiss said so much. 

Buck whimpered and a few stray tears fell from his eyes. Eddie, with that big smile still on his face, leaned in and kissed his cheeks and allowed his fingers to reach out and touch Buck’s birthmark. 

“Is this okay?” Eddie asked, touching the mark with such gentle care.

Buck nodded.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years,” Eddie said, placing a gentle kiss on that mark. 

Buck almost snapped out of his trance and pulled Eddie in for a more intense kiss, prodding Eddie’s lips with his tongue and gaining entrance into his best friend’s mouth. The two gasped, but the kiss didn’t last long before they were smiling so hard and trying to laugh as quietly as possible in each other’s arms. 

The two continued kissing and laughing for what felt like ages, but eventually the need for sleep overtook them once again. After their final kiss goodnight, Buck quietly asked, “So you really think I’m pretty?” 

Eddie knew he was just saying something lighthearted before bed, but he couldn’t help but answer honestly, “I think you are the most beautiful man in the world and I love every part of you.” He said with a final kiss to Buck’s forehead. 

Buck smiled. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

Eddie shook his head, “Better get used to it, boyfriend.” The two laughed at how Eddie sounded like a teenager, but they understood the sincerity of the moment. 

As they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Buck knew that Eddie was it for him. 

\---

Buck was snapped out of his worried pacing with a text alert on his phone. 

Eddie, 8:07 PM

dropped chris at abuela’s for the night. He is going to visit some of his cousins tomorrow afternoon and ill get him after dinner tmrw

Buck, 8:09 PM

ok eddie text me when ur here

Buck plugged in his phone and took a seat, knowing it would be a few minutes before Eddie arrived. He was jittery like a highschooler on prom night, but both he and Eddie knew the night ahead was going to be one to remember.

When Eddie walked in to the dark apartment, he slipped off his shoes and met Buck in the loft. He smiled at the effort Buck put in to the evening already. He immediately went over and embraced his boyfriend, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey, lover,” Buck said jokingly as Eddie kissed his neck. 

Eddie smiled, “I don’t think we’re lovers yet, Buck.” He couldn’t help but allow his hands to roam his new boyfriend’s body. 

“I think we agreed that that changes tonight,” Buck said into the kiss. 

Eddie paused to look into Buck’s eyes, “I think you’re it for me.”

Buck blushed and smiled a genuine, large smile, “Yeah, you’re it for me too.” 

Yeah, they could say that this was inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my fuel


End file.
